Dark Desire
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: He knows it isn't right. He knows that he shouldn't indulge in his fantasy. But should he break the bond between master and servant and become something more? Nightmare/Tira pairing.
1. She Will Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Soul Calibur.**

**A/N: This just something I came up in study hall. And this from Nightmare's POV.**

* * *

I hear her voice. Even when she is not near, her voice echos in my ears. The image of her is burned into my head. Her smoldering violet eyes always leave an impression. And her body...

No! I mustn't think about her. She is my servant and nothing more!

But...the way she dances in my dreams. Spinning and twirling her ring blade as she pirouettes. When I awaken, I find myself in a warm sweat. Her dancing is playing over and over in my head. The feeling makes me feel kind of funny and strange enough...I like it.

No! I must stop thinking like a fool. I am Nightmare, the Azure Knight. I'm not suppose to fall in love. Love is for fools!

But...should I submit to these dark desires? Give in and let my emotions take over? Become another hapless fool in love?

If love is a fools' game I guess I will play, for now. In the end, though, I will win this game.

She will be mine....She will be mine _forever._


	2. Sensual Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the things or characters in Soul Calibur. Namco does.**

* * *

**Part Two: Sensual Seduction**

Nightmare sat on his throne in the throne room of his castle in the cursed city of Ostriensburg. The castle was the same old dark, gloomy place like it has always been. Few candles in the chandelier were lit and provided the light. With Soul Edge in his monster hand and a hand under his chin, the Azure Knight had the image of a king sitting in his throne.

We sat in his chair for many hours, waiting for his servant to come back to him. He would often doze off in his chair, bored out of his mind.

His heart was aching. He wanted to see the girl in so many ways. Besides the fact that he kept on denying the allegations that he is in love with the girl, his faithful followers know for a fact that he is falling for her.

Then, someone walked into the room. Nightmare lifted up his head. It was her...

She walked in, with a little skip to her step as she walked. Her brown pig tails bounced with every step. She had on her normal red ensemble. Green feathers were around her neck and thighs. Her violet eyes sparkled in the chandeliers light. A demented smile was on her face. Her ring blade rested on her shoulder.

The girl grinned at her master, stopped in front of his throne and bowed. Nightmare was happy, even though the girl couldn't see under his armor, to see his beloved servant.

"Tira...." He mumbled. "I've been waiting for you."

Tira stood up. "Hiya, Nighty!" She said cheerfully. Nightmare sighed. _Good....she's in a cheerful mood._

"So...what have you to report," Nightmare said in his mighty voice, hiding the nervousness in his voice.

"Nothing much," Tira said as she sat on the floor. She looked up at her master with her beautiful violet eyes. "Just boring crap like always...Why don't I get anything interesting?"

Nightmare shrugged. She was right. There hasn't been any information about Soul Edge in a very long time.

Tira got up and walked over to Nightmare. Nightmare felt the urge to just grab her arm and pull her close to him. He resisted the urge and managed to keep himself under control, not let his hormones control him. Tira smirked at him.

"Um...what is it?" He said, starting to get uncomfortable. Tira looked him.

Nightmare's eyes grew wide, as she got closer and closer to his face.

_Oh, man. Just pull her close and kiss her. You know she wants it as much as you do._

_No...I can't do that._

"Oh nothing Nighty," Tira said quietly to Nightmare, kicking him out of his thoughts.

Then, the girl sat on his lap. She was examining his face extensively. Nightmare, on the other hand, thought that he was about to lose it.

"Um...T-Tira?" Nightmare said, nervousness was apparent in his voice.

Tira placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. She moved in till her nose touched his armor. Then, everything was silent. All that could be heard was Nightmare's heart, pounding rapidly at this point. Nightmare was expecting her to kiss him or something of that nature.

Tira moved back and got off of his lap. Nightmare held his breath. The girl moved away and bowed to him before moving out of the room.

Nightmare released his breath when the girl left the room. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at the door where the girl exited. He took his sword, Soul Edge, and made his way to the door. He was going to follow his beloved servant and get her to love him...no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!! Sorry, I've been super busy lately. Well, you know what to do, review and no flames. And Happy Holidays to all the readers and writers out there! I promise, next time it will be longer**


End file.
